How It Could Be
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: What would happen if Christine made a different choice at the end of it all?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: I love Phantom of the Opera. I'm named after Christine Daae and proud of it. Though I wish she would have made a different choice at the end of it all. I don't own any of the characters, songs, or plot. I am simply writing my own ending. Hope you enjoy! R&R =)

Christine untied Raoul. They hugged tightly as the Phantom yelled at them to leave. Christine couldn't understand why he was doing this. She had chosen him to free Raoul and yet he told them both to leave.

Christine thought about this over and over as Raoul dragged her through the murky water to the boat. Why would he let them go? She had chosen him and yet he was telling her to leave. And then it dawned on her. He loved her. The Phantom loved her too much to keep her here. Once he had seen her show affection and love for him, he couldn't bear to keep her against her will.

Christine's heart broke. He loved her with all his heart and she was leaving him. As Raoul began to maneuver the boat around rocks, she looked back to see the Phantom watching them. Suddenly she realized how she truly felt as her heart began to pound in her chest. She was scared to leave him. A panic came over her.

"Raoul stop," she said finally. Christine took hold of the long paddle to prevent it from moving the boat farther away.

"Christine what are you doing?" Raoul looked at her with concern. "We have to get out of here."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going with you." She looked up to his face, hurt and confused. "I can't."

"What are you talking about?" Raoul was trying hard to understand. He had saved her, in his mind, and they were engaged. They were so close to getting out of this nightmare, yet she wanted to keep them there.

"I love him Raoul." He stared at her. What did she just say? "I love the Phantom."

"You love me," he said firmly. "You are going to be my wife." She shook her head and Raoul just looked at her in shock. "Christine…"

"I love him Raoul and I'm staying here with him." She made to get out of the boat. Raoul grabbed her arm. How could she love a monstrous insane man like him?

"Christine he will never let you go. You said so yourself. He'll keep you in darkness. He's a monster."

"You're the monster," she shot back. Raoul was taken aback. "You were so willing to put me in harm's way just so you could catch him. He would put himself in front of any danger for me. He loves me more than you ever have or will. And now I realize…I love him too."

Christine got her arm free from Raoul's grasp and jumped into the water. She got up to shore and turned back to Raoul.

"Go back up to the surface. Tell them you never found us. That the Opera house crashed down on us. That there is no point in searching for us." Raoul stood in the boat confused and speechless. "GO! NOW!"

Slowly Raoul began to move the boat forward. He glanced back at Christine, his once future wife. She turned away from him once she was certain he wouldn't come back. He watched her walk away with sadness. He did love her and knew he always would.

Meanwhile the Phantom picked up his music box and wound it up. He sat besides his bed and watched the monkey play its symbols. His heart ached to see the only person he ever loved leave with someone else. Yet he loved her too much to have her stay with him against her will. But still….He hoped that the music would sooth his breaking heart.

"Masquerade," he sang along with the music box. "Paper faces on parade. Masquerade. Hide your face so the world will never find you." How true the words were, he thought to himself. Unknown to him, Christine was watching.

Tears streaked her cheeks as she gazed upon the man. Out of the corner of his eye, the Phantom saw someone standing there. He looked up to find her and his heart skipped a beat.

"Christine, I love you," he confessed. A faint smile crossed her lips. Christine looked down to the engagement ring on her left hand and smiled a little more. She walked over to where he sat and knelt beside him. He watched as she took his arm and placed it around her lovingly. He smiled as he felt his heart being put back together.

Christine leaned her head on his shoulder. He could feel her heart beating and he loved her all the more. For that heart was beating sure and true and only for him.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime," she sang sweetly to him.

"Say the word and I will follow you," he replied. They stood together. He held her hands in his as they faced each other.

"Share each day with me, each night, each morning." Christine reached up and caressed the disfigured part of his face with her hand. The Phantom closed his eyes and sighed.

"You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now the music of the night!" He leaned down and kissed Christine softly. Together they walked to a large mirror hidden behind a velvet curtain. The Phantom picked up a candle holder and smashed the mirror to pieces. Once the glass had shattered a pathway was visible.

The Phantom stepped into the frame of the mirror and held out his hand to her. Christine took one more look around his lair. She could hear voices getting closer. Christine looked back and smiled at the man she loved. She took his hand and stepped into the frame beside him. The Phantom pulled a cord and the curtain closed behind them. They were free to go where the pleased.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone believed the story. The Opera Populaire was on fire that night. Part of it had collapsed. They could have easily been crushed. It also helped that the story came from The Vicomte de Chagny. Everyone knew that he had gone into the depths of the theater to save his fiancée. When he came back to the surface he looked shaken and melancholy. Questions were asked and the story was provided.

Before Raoul could get to his beloved Christine, a mass of the stage crashed down on her and her captor. Soon after another part of the burning stage came down, blocking the entrance to the lair. Everyone applauded Raoul for his bravery and pitied him for being witness to his loves demise.

The story kept and everyone believed that the infamous Phantom was gone. Unable to let the once beautiful opera house sit in ruin, the people of France petitioned to have The Opera Populaire fixed. Workers were brought in and set to their job on bringing the great opera house back to life.

Soon the iconic building was restored to its original state. All its elegance, beauty, and mystic had been brought back. Two new managers came in as well, Monsieur Claude Dawson and Monsieur Luc Leroy. The two men implored Raoul to return as their patron. He agreed without a second thought. He would be able to return to the place where he lost Christine. He wasn't sure what he would find, but Raoul couldn't give up on her like she asked him to.

Raoul was convinced that Christine still loved him. The last words she had said to him were out of fear. She stayed with that horrible creature of darkness to save him. For if she hadn't, he knew that the Phantom would never let them be.

Meanwhile, Erik and Christine had made a new home in a small opera house just outside Paris. Erik adopted a new persona he could use to conduct music and give criticism to this theater. However upon hearing that their old home had been rebuilt, they both agreed upon returning. Together with their daughter, Ariadne, they made it back to The Opera Populaire.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: So I hope you guys like what I've done. I'm not yet quite sure where I am taking this but we shall see what happens. If you guys have any ideas as to where this should go, I would love to hear from you! And as usual I don't own characters, the name Mort Rainey belongs to Stephen King, the movie, the play, nothing.

"Ah good morning Luc." The two men met each other in the foyer.

"Good morning Claude. Excited to get this place started up once again?"

"Yes, yes of course." The two men began to walk to the stage to watch the rehearsal of their first play. "I still can't understand why the previous managers were so eager to give up this theater."

Luc turned to Claude in shock. "Surely you know the story." Claude shook his head. "Mon Dieu. Claude you don't know the story of the Phantom of the Opera?"

"The what?" Claude laughed at his friend. How could he be so absurd?

"Well you see there was this fellow…" Luc was cut off just then by the dance instructor.

"Gentlemen you are in the way of my dancers." They both looked over to see the annoyed woman glaring at them. The dancers tapped their feet, waiting to get on with their routine.

"Ah so sorry Mademoiselle Delphine. We were just checking on the progress of the play."

Delphine walked over to them. "It is going fine enough. But it would go better…if you got off my stage!" The managers jumped and scrambled to get out of her way.

Safely in the seats in the balcony, Luc continued the story. Claude sat in awe while listening to the story of the legendary Opera Ghost. He felt sorry for the girl, this Christine Daae. She was the victim of a madman and no one could help her. Not even her fiancé.

"Raoul? The Vicomte de Chagny? Our patron?" Claude could hardly believe that the man from the story was the same man that had agreed to be their benefactor. Luc nodded.

"Is it really any wonder why he agreed so quickly to be our patron?"

"But why? Wouldn't it just bring back bad memories?" Luc shrugged.

"Who knows what is passing through his mind. All I know is that he comes from a wealthy family. As long as he has the money, he can bring back as many bad memories as he wants." The men laughed.

"Monsieurs," came Mademoiselle Delphine's voice. They looked down to the stage. "I have a note."

She held up her hand. In it was a white envelop. Luc and Claude looked to each other. They rushed down to the stage.

"Let me see it," they spoke at the same time. Delphine handed the not over to the managers. Together the men held the envelop in their hands. They stared at it for a long while.

"You don't think…" Claude finally voiced.

"The Opera Ghost?" Luc knew what his friend was thinking, for he was thinking the same thing.

"Only one way to find out," spoke Delphine. A crowd had gathered behind the dance instructor. It was deathly silent while the letter was being opened. Carefully the note was slipped out of the envelop and was then read aloud.

_Fondest greetings to you all, _

_ I have come to you to offer my guidance and experience. It would be wise of you to accept my offer and obey my directions. In time you will find that I am a very agreeable composer and director. I wish to be paid twenty-five thousand franks a month. If there is issue with this, you may write to my previous employment to verify my experience. _

_I will be busy with my family and composing. Therefore I will not be visible to you, but rest assured I am still always present. _

_Your obedient servant, _

_Mort Rainey (M.R.)_

"Who the devil is Mort Rainey?"

"He used to work at the Blanc Opera house Monsieur Leroy," Delphine said. She took the note and examined it.

"Oh? And what do you know of this Monsieur Rainey?"

"He composed and gave instructions for the Opera house. His wife was a lead vocalist in most of the operas as well. They are a very talented couple and very passionate about opera. You two should consider yourselves lucky that they have picked The Opera Populaire as their next employment."

"How do you know so much about them?"

"Old family friends Monsieur Dawson."

"And where is this opera house? This…Blanc Opera?"

"Just outside of Paris. It was very little and unknown until Monsieur Rainey helped them. Now it is very wealthy and popular with the surrounding villages."

Claude and Luc looked at each other. They had one of the richest men as their patron and now this Mort Rainey was going to work for them. The Opera Populaire would become one of the wealthiest places in France.

"Twenty-five thousand franks a month eh? Well I think we can afford that. Don't you agree Luc?"

"Oh yes. Twenty-five will do just fine." Both their eyes gleamed with the idea of all the money they would be getting from Raoul and now all the earnings from the operas of Mort Rainey.

"Ariadne," called Christine. "Mon petit where are you?" Christine looked around for her daughter. She loved to play hide and seek but it was getting late and they had to get back inside.

It was risky enough to be out in daylight, where someone might recognize Christine, but she couldn't deny her daughter the pleasure of the surface world. Erik didn't approve but he knew his wife was right. Their daughter should be exposed to both worlds and not just one. Erik didn't want Ariadne to be cooped up and shut away in a world of darkness as he had when he was a child.

"Ari it is time to go home."

She spotted her daughter's mass of dark hair coming from behind a pillar of the opera house. Christine quietly snuck up to her and almost caught her. Ariadne took off running again, laughing. Christine couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Christine?" asked a familiar voice. She turned to see an all to o familiar face coming towards her. Out of the twilight stepped Raoul.

For those of you thinking, Ariadne? Yes I used it because I might have a little obsession with INCEPTION. But it kinda works out, cause she deals with labyrinths and mazes. Erik is a maze kind of guy so then his daughter is good with them and the name fits...it all works…right?


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Thanks for the reviews. Once again, not really sure where this is going but...if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them! And, as usual, I don't own the characters, the play, the music, zip. Spend my Lifetime loving you is from Zorro of course. Thought it was a good song for this so tada. =) R&R if you please and hope you like it **

"Christine," Raoul breathed. He came closer to her and she backed away. Sadness came into his eyes. "Don't you remember me?"

"How could I forget?" Raoul gave a faint smile. He took another step towards her, into the light of the lamps around the opera house. He looked different to her. Had these past years made her forget Raoul's visage?

"Oh Christine," he sighed. "I've found you at last."

"Found me?"

"I have always been looking for you. Waiting for you to come back to me." He reached a hand out to caress her cheek. Christine turned her head away from him.

"Mama!" Ariadne came running up to Christine and Raoul. "People are coming."

"And who is this charming Mademoiselle?" Raoul bent down so he could be at eye level with the child. Christine wrapped a protective arm around the girl.

"My daughter, Ariadne." Raoul looked up to Christine in shock. He looked back at the child and then back to the mother. Of course. Why didn't he see it before? She looked so much like Christine had when she was that age. But her eyes did not belong to her mother. No, these eyes were the cold, icy blue eyes of a man he had once fought. Raoul straightened up.

"No Christine. You didn't." Shock and horror filled his voice.

"Didn't what? Is it such a horror to you that I had a child with my husband?"

Raoul's shock grew. "_Husband__? _Why would you throw us away like that?" Christine looked at the man with anger and disgust.

Not wanting her daughter to hear these ramblings she whispered, "Ariadne, aller à votre père."

The girl put up the hood on her cape and ran to the back of the theater. Christine made sure she was safely inside before turning back to the man before her. As she looked at him, she realized that he had in fact changed. This was not the Raoul she had known.

"Raoul there is no 'us' anymore. I'm married to Erik now."

"You were forced to marry him. He would have killed me had you not."

"No. I married him because I love him. I love everyday I've spent with him. Even when he first took me down to his lair. I loved every moment down there with him."

"You love me. You—" But Christine cut him off.

"I do not love you!" Raoul's heart sank and it showed on his face.

"He's hypnotized you. Once again he has you under his control. Christine," he took her by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. "Come back to me. Leave his world of dark music. Be _my_ wife, as you were always meant to be."

Christine shook loose and stepped away from him. "How dare you suggest that I should ever be your wife. I am Erik's and he is mine. We love each other and have built up a family."

She began to walk away from Raoul but he pursued her. Raoul grabbed her by the arm and turned her toward him. His eyes pleaded for her to stay with him. Christine looked deep into those eyes to try to find her old childhood friend, the man she had at one time cared for. She found him finally buried deep inside. Unable to see him like this she hugged him.

"He'll kill you if he finds you here," she whispered.

"Would you let that happen?" Christine thought these words over. The truth was that she might. If Raoul was going to be a threat to her family and their safety, she wouldn't be able to control Erik or his actions. And she wouldn't try to.

Christine let go of him and stood back. Her silence was enough of an answer for Raoul, and yet his heart throbbed for her. More people began to gather outside the theater. Claude and Luc arrived with their wives. They caught sight of Raoul and called him to come over.

Raoul was distracted for the moment and Christine took the opportunity. She quickly went round to the back of the theater and ducked into the secret opening. She waited for a moment to see if she was followed. When safe, she made her way down into the depths of the opera house. Once she had reached her home, Christine truly relaxed.

She rested her back against the wall and looked around her. The lair had not changed since they had left and came back. Candles were lined against the walls, the boat sat in the murky water, their bed was hidden behind the black velvet curtain, Ariadne's bed was pushed back into the wall of their home. She loved to be buried away so she could create mazes and puzzles.

Christine removed her cape and threw it over a table filled with papers of music. As she walked further in, she found her husband and daughter. Erik had Ariadne on his lap, her hands over his, as he played his new piece on the organ. Christine watched them and smiled. Erik looked so peaceful with his daughter. For some reason the way he looked reminded her of when she told him they were going to have a child. His face had filled with such joy and excitement. Watching him now with their daughter she saw the same look come over him.

Ariadne looked up to her father and kissed the disfigured side of his face. Erik looked down at her lovingly. He chuckled and hugged his child. Erik hardly ever wore his mask. He was safe and comfortable enough with his family that he felt there was no need to always hide his face. Christine came over and put her hand on his shoulder. Erik looked up to her while kissing her hand. She sat down next to him on the bench, holding onto his hand.

"My two favorite girls," he said. "What would I do without you?" Ariadne smiled widely and then began to play her own tune on the organ. Erik looked to his wife. Something was wrong. Christine looked worried and a little shaken. He tried to catch her eye but she kept her gazed fixed on the ring on her left hand.

"Christine," he crooned. She seemed to come out of a dream and looked at him. Something was bothering her and he didn't know what it could possibly be but it worried him.

"I want to spend my lifetime loving you," he sang softly to her. "If that is all in life I ever do." Christine smiled weakly at Erik.

"I will want nothing else to see me through," she joined in with him. "If I could spend my lifetime loving you."

Erik kissed her head while he put an arm around her. She, in turn, placed her own arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Christine sighed and tried to relax. She loved what she had with Erik. He was a good husband and a wonderful father. She could never and would never let Raoul destroy this. He would never come between her and her family. Yet most importantly, Erik couldn't know about the conversation she had with the Vicomte.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: For anyone else who is confused, I'm setting this story around six years later. So it would be 1877 and Christine would be around 23. So that would make Ariadne 4 or 5. Not really sure about Erik's age. Anyway here is a little background on our Vicomte. I really don't care for Raoul so I'm making him into a bigger loser than he might be...but too bad for him. As usual I don't own the characters, the play, the music, or anything else. Hope you like it =) **

Raoul turned back but she was gone. Reluctantly he followed Claude and Luc inside the theater and took his seat in Box 5. Sitting there he half hoped that the masked man would appear and tell him to get out of his seat. Then he would be able to defeat him, as he should have done six years ago.

The opera started, but Raoul wasn't paying attention. His mind kept wandering back to Christine. To the days when she was his heart and soul. Raoul sighed and sunk a little lower in his chair. He began to think about the past six years, beginning with the night he had to leave his love to a hateful fate.

He had come back alone and heartbroken. Christine had told him that she didn't love him. She had told him that the Phantom loved her more than he ever could. Christine had gotten off the boat and stayed with the man who had kidnapped her and stalked her since she was a child. He couldn't understand why she would rather be with a man like that than be with him. The only conclusion Raoul had was Christine loved him immensely. She was most likely threatened by The Phantom of the Opera and had to convince Raoul that she didn't carry him in her heart any longer. He loved her all the more for it.

Ever since he was a child, Raoul knew that he was meant to marry Christine Daae. She was the only one who could ever make him happy. He loved her from the moment he saw her dancing to her father's music in the cottage by the sea.

A week after the night of the Phantom's opera, Raoul returned to the destroyed theater. Carefully he made his way back down into the depths of the Opera Populaire. The lair had been untouched. A few things here and there had been burnt but it was still all the same. There was no trace of any living person there. He searched every possible hiding place for where his foe could have been keeping the singing angel. Still he had found nothing.

Over the years, Raoul made his way to different opera houses in Paris hoping that she might be there. He was determined to find her, to make her his wife, to save her from misery. Yet once again he found nothing. Raoul then began to search in theaters in the towns around the great city. Raoul didn't want to give up. He loved her too much and couldn't let her go. He knew she loved him too; she was still wearing his ring after all. Believing that the Phantom had tricked her somehow into staying with him, Raoul didn't believe her when she repeatedly told him that she was happy with this man.

Applause brought the Vicomte out of his inner workings. He sat up in his chair and praised the first act, even though he had missed it entirely. Once the second act had begun Raoul slumped back in his seat and began to drift off to daydreaming what it would be like to have Christine at his side right now. He shook his head and sat up.

He cursed himself for dwelling so much. He used to enjoy going to operas, especially when Christine was staring in them. Now he couldn't even focus on them. But all that would change soon. He had found her here, a sign that they were meant to find each other again after all these years. But until he could have her in his arms, Raoul knew he would suffer. Why did he have to love her so much?


	6. Chapter 6

Watching Ariadne draw mazes was fascinating to Christine. Her daughter would draw them on papers Erik wasn't using for his music. Ariadne would draw simple mazes to start with. Soon they would become more complex, their elegant lines going all over the page. She would pass them on to her parents to see if they could find their way out. Erik and Christine were so proud of their little girl. Ariadne had a voice like Christine and a mind like Erik. She was very intelligent for her age and knew it.

Christine began to stroke the girl's curly hair. As she watched, she began to hum an old tune that Christine had remembered from childhood. Her mother used to hum this tune while getting ready for a performance. Her father would play along on his violin while Christine danced around her parents.

Erik sat down by his wife and kissed her cheek. She turned to him with a smile. Erik could still see that something was troubling her. But he knew just how to fix that.

"I finished my opera," he said to her. "There is a part in it that is just right for you."

She smiled. "Darling you always have a part that is 'just right' for me." Erik laughed.

"Yes that is true. But you are so perfect for every role. Besides it is what you love to do. I am going to write to the managers today and tell them that you will be auditioning."

Christine's smile faded a bit. She placed her hand on Erik's chest. "That might not be a good idea right now my love."

Erik was taken aback. She always loved to audition and perform in his operas. "And why is that my angel of music?"

She hesitated. She wasn't sure if the Raoul issue was worth telling him about. It would only make him angry and she knew how he got when angry. But she couldn't keep secrets from him. Christine was about to explain when Ariadne came running over excited.

"Papa try out my new maze!" She placed the paper on his lap and waited.

"Not just now mon petit. Plus tard je regarderai le labyrinthe." Ariadne pouted.

"Papa s'il vous plait!" Erik chuckled. Ariadne tugged on his arm begging him to look at her maze.

"Alright Ari." He picked up the paper in his lap. Ariadne yelped for joy and sat in her mother's lap watching. Erik took his time going through it. HE got stuck only a couple of times before finishing. Ariadne waited for the verdict on her maze.

"Very good my girl. You are getting better every time. Go and try again. Your mother can try the next one." Ariadne did just as she was told. "Now Christine why don't you want to audition?"

"Someone could recognize me and our family could be in danger."

Erik brushed some curls out of her face. "Mon amour that would not happen. We have new names, new managers, a new audience. No one from our past is left here."

He rested his hand on her cheek. Christine sighed. "The patron is from our past."

Erik understood right away. So The Vicomte de Chagny had returned had he? Was he the reason Christine was troubled. If so this meant war. Erik had hated Raoul for trying to steal Christine. He hated him enough to try and kill him, on many occasions. If Raoul had come back to try and take Christine away once again then there was no question that he had to be taken care of.

Christine looked at her husband with worry. His eyes looked dark and pensive. What was he plotting? Was he thinking of ways to harm Raoul? Did thoughts of the past come into his head? Christine didn't want Erik to hurt him. She just wanted Raoul to go away and leave them alone.

"If he is back something has to be done," Erik said darkly. His hand had moved from her cheek to her throat.

"Let me talk to him." He gave her a look. "Please Erik. You'll only make things worse." He turned his head to the side, the look still on his face. "You'll try to kill him and then he will never let go."

Erik sighed. Would Raoul try to steal her away? Would Christine go with him willingly? Did she still have feelings for her former lover? He had worried about these ideas six years ago. When Christine had married him, Erik thought he would never have to worry about these things ever again. Now he knew he was wrong.

"Just remember who your family is." He got up and sulked back to the organ. He began to play fiercely. Christine flinched as his hand left her throat with a snap. She sat there watching him and thinking. If he was worried that she would ever leave him then he didn't know her, trust her, or know the true love she had for him. This broke Christine's heart more than anything ever had in her life.

Ariadne had finished her new maze and brought it over to her mother. Christine put on a smile for her little girl. She took the maze from her and brought Ariadne into a hug. She knew who her family was and nothing could change that. She loved Erik and Ariadne.

**NOTE: So the tune I had in mind for Christine to hum is the one from Tuck Everlasting. You know the one from the music box? I thought it was a nice tune and might be something our heroine might hum. If you haven't seen Tuck Everlasting and have no idea what I am talking about, I'm sorry. **.com/watch?v=sqZq5fM4TBo&feature=related **Here is a link if you wish to hear it. **

**So hope you like it. Don't own anything as usual. R&R if you please! Thanks to you all for your reviews! They help me a lot 3 **

**If anyone has some ideas as to what they would like to see come up next let me know =D **


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has started again so it might take me some time. But here is a little background on Delphine and how she is connected to everything. Hope you like it. Thank you all for your reviews! Like I said they help a lot. Hope you like this chapter. =) **

**I hate doing this every time but... I don't own Phantom of the Opera or anything dealing with it. This is only my little story for fun.  
**

Delphine said goodnight to her friends and her dancers. Once the last one was out the door, she locked it and began to blow out the candles. She then checked the other doors of the opera house to make sure they were locked. This was one of Delphine's favorite times. She liked being in the quiet, haunting theater when everyone was gone. She could get up on stage and dance to her own music. The stage was hers at this time and she would have it no other way.

Delphine still remembered the day she had snuck into The Opera Populaire. She was just a child at the time. One of the side doors had been left ajar. She crawled in unnoticed, or so she thought. Delphine found the beautiful expanding stage easily. Music began to play in her mind. She closed her eyes and saw her audience. A spotlight made her the only visible thing on the stage. Delphine had created an elaborate costume for herself as well. She opened her eyes, her imaginary audience still sat before her.

She began her routine as the music rang through her ears. Delphine hit every move with grace and perfection, as smoothly as water flowing through a river. She made her big finish and bowed to the applause of her projected audience. Then a sound brought the young Delphine out of her dream. Real applause rang through the empty theater. The girl looked around the darkness trying to see who was watching her.

"Bravo," echoed a deep voice. Frightened, Delphine scrambled to get out of the theater. She made her way back to the door that had been left open. Just as she was about to reach her freedom the door slammed shut. The young girl dropped to her knees and covered her head with her hands. She heard footsteps coming toward her. Hands gripped her arms and lifted her to a standing position.

"There is no need to be afraid child," said the deep voice. "You have great potential. I'm going to take you to someone who can teach you. Someone who will give you a chance to use your gift."

The strange man took her hand and led her through the dark, vast backstage of the theater. They stopped at a door, only one light in the hallway. Delphine looked up to the mysterious man. She studied the way he carried himself and the way his mask clung to the one side of his face. The shadows from the one light made this man look more menacing than he seemed to be. He looked down at her and told her what to do.

"Tell this woman that the Opera Ghost is adding a new dancer to the chorus. She will take you in."

With those few words said he turned away from Delphine. With a swoop of his cape he disappeared into the great abyss and never ending darkness. Delphine was left alone in the little pool of light. She had done as he instructed and was taken in by Madame Griy. Delphine was too young at the time to actually be in the performances but she did get to dance in all the rehearsals. The young girl became friends with the other dancers quickly, including Meg and Christine.

Delphine came back from her past. She stood on the empty black stage, just as she had as a child. Delphine closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Everything came into play. A spotlight, the audience, a beautiful unique costume, and the music. Delphine danced until her heart was content. Once again clapping tugged her out of the mystique of her inner world.

"Erik?" she asked the darkness before her. A rustling sound reached her ears. Delphine could see a figure moving in the little moonlight that came into the theater. The figure came closer to the stage until Delphine could see who it was. "Ariadne."

The little girl climbed up on the stage. "Will you teach me to dance like that?"

Delphine smiled. "Of course. But not now. It's late." Ariadne looked disappointed. "Do your parents know you're up here?"

Ariadne shook her head. It didn't really matter. The theater was a kind of playground for her. She knew where she could go and where she was never allowed. Christine and Erik didn't have to really worry about her wandering the opera house. Erik himself had shown her all around the backstage and other unseen areas where she could play and explore.

"Come with me. I'll take you home."

Delphine took Ariadne's hand. She lit a candelabra and began to make her way down into the deep caverns under The Opera Populaire. Delphine adored the little girl. She looked at Ariadne as a younger sister. Erik and Christine had trusted Delphine to look after Ariadne while they resided at The Blanc Opera. When Christine was performing and Erik was composing Delphine would come to watch over the child. She had grown attached to this little family and was glad to hear that they were back at the greatest opera house of Paris.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Sorry everyone for not updating sooner. Hope y'all still like the story =) **

Raoul made sure the Opera Populaire was utterly empty before he began. Rolling up his sleeves he set to work. He always started first with the chapel. Raoul descended down to the holy place and made to light a candle for Gustave. However the candle was already burning well and true. Raoul's heart jumped in his chest. It had to be a sign that his beloved had been there.

The Vicomte looked around the small chapel in hopes that he would find her. His eyes scoured every dark corner for her beautiful face. Images of her huddled in a part of the room waiting for him to comfort her filled his mind. Yet he found nothing, but his heart did not stop pounding within him.

The light from the candle filled his eyes. It was like a beacon of hope. She had to have come from some secret entry way to get into the chapel. Raoul began his search for some unseen passage way, door, or a trick wall. No matter how through he was, Raoul found nothing. He climbed back up the stairs and continued his search in Christine's old dressing room. Once again nothing was to be found.

As Raoul made his way through the dismal opera house, a pair of icy blue eyes watched him. These eyes calculated every move and action. The owner of these eyes followed Raoul as he searched for some way back into the lair of his enemy.

Soon the gray light of dawn began to illuminate the glorious city of France. Raoul, tired and disappointed, decided that his efforts to find some entrance were over for the night.

He came out into the foyer and stood on the landing of the elegant staircase. Raoul stretched his tired and worn out body. As he did the floor opened from under him and he began to fall. The floor closed once the man had gone through. A dark ominous laugh echoed off the marble walls of the foyer.

Raoul crashed to the floor. He looked up to see the trap door closing. As he stood carefully, he recognized the room he was in. Mirrors covered every inch and projected his reflection everywhere, making it confusing and hard to distinguish one image from another. Raoul remembered falling into this room before. However the image was of a different man back then. The man standing before him now looked older, changed.

And then came another familiar reflection came into view. Raoul's breath caught as he saw the villain who had taken his love away. He turned in every direction to confront the masked demon but he was nowhere in the room.

"Show yourself!" Raoul's voice echoed in the seemingly empty room. "Face me you coward!"

The image of Erik smiled wickedly at the 'hero'. Raoul's fists curled and he wished more than ever that he had his sword with him. He spun around, trying to see where The Phantom was hiding. But as he looked in the mirrors the vision disappeared. The man had gone and Raoul was alone again. A noose dropped from the ceiling, almost catching its prey. Raoul quickly got the rope off his neck before it could tighten. The dark laugh filled the room.

Raoul began to back up, watching the noose swing back and forth waiting for him. His back hit a mirror which began to turn. Raoul was falling once again. He landed on his back in a dimly lit hallway. A single door stood at the end of it. His breathing was heavy with a fear he hadn't had in a long time. He had almost forgotten the way the noose felt around his neck, the feeling of near death.

As the mirror began to flip back around, Raoul could see into the room. Erik stood in the very middle watching the panicking man. He laughed to himself as Raoul tried to scramble to his feet.

Raoul finally got up and regained his balance. As the mirror slid closed he could see The Phantom hold up the noose with a devilish smile. It was as if he was saying 'I'll be waiting for you'. He swallowed hard before running for the door, his freedom from this dark being. Raoul pushed the door open and was met with the orange, pink light of the rising sun. He put up a hand to shield his eyes. The door shut with a loud slam behind him, shielding the world of darkness and death off from the piercing sun.

Raoul looked back at the door but did not try to open it again. It was most likely locked anyway. From here The Vicomte made his way home tired and needed comfort. As he walked home he thought of Christine. How could she live with this man? How had she survived all this time down in this hell of music and torment? All he knew is that he needed to save her. To bring her back to the light, to love, to life.


	9. Chapter 9

_Raoul,_

_The chapel, midnight, do not be late._

_Christine_

"Take this to him. Make sure he knows it is important he comes. This may be the only chance I get to see him." Delphine took the letter from Christine and promised Raoul would show. Christine watched Delphine leave and then had to wait nervously until midnight.

Erik entered just as Delphine was leaving. Christine took notice of the rope hanging from her husband's hand. She knew instantly that he had made an attempt on Raoul's life. She wondered if her letter had been too late to save him from the cold deadly hands of The Phantom.

Ever since she had told Erik about Raoul, it seemed that he had converted back to his old self. His wore his mask most of the time, brooding, keeping mostly to himself, his music sounded more like a beautiful evil.

Christine waited impatiently to meet Raoul. Ariadne ran around playing dress up with her mother's old costumes. Delphine came down to tell Christine the note had been delivered and returned back to the Opera house with Erik to watch his play. Once they were gone and Ariadne was asleep, Christine gathered her cloak and made her way to the chapel she had spent so much time in.

She waited in the chapel for five minutes before Raoul entered. She removed the hood of her cloak and heard his breath catch. He walked over to her quickly and took her face between his hands. Christine pushed him away before he could kiss her.

"Do that again and I will leave," she said quietly. He took a step back but stayed very close to her.

"Christine," he breathed. She raised her hand to stop him.

"I need to listen very closely right now. _You need to leave me alone._ I have told you many times that your life is in danger."

"I can take care of myself. I…"

"No! Now listen to me. I mean it Raoul. Erik will not stop as long as you keep trying to save me."

"So you admit you need saving!" His eyes lit up with excitement. Christine sighed and cursed the man in front of her. This was not the Raoul she had fallen in love with or had befriended. This man was stubborn, too persistent, and if he wasn't careful he was going to get himself killed.

"I do not need to be saved from my husband you fool! Why can't you understand that? I love The Phantom of the Opera and he loves me. We have a child. I don't want to have to worry about my husband trying to kill you or be killed by you. I just want to be left alone," she added desperately.

Raoul listened to her and saw in her eyes that she was scared. She was truly scared that something would happen to him. She didn't love him as he loved her but she still didn't want him to die. As if some spell had been broken, Raoul realized that the love of his life, the one he knew he was destined to marry; the girl of his dreams had died the night the opera house had gone up in flames. That night he had left her standing on the edge of the Opera Ghost's lair she had been consumed by that world and replaced with someone he didn't know.

Looking at her more clearly he could see the glow of the former Christine, the one he had fallen in love with, fade away. The child, the young angel, had been replaced with a mature woman who had her own family to take care of.

"Please tell me you understand." It sounded almost as if she were begging him. Raoul just stared at her, trying to get used to this new image before him. "Raoul."

He didn't answer and she couldn't think of any other way to explain to him. With a little sadness Christine put up her hood and made her way to the stairs leading back up to the main hall.

"In a very unusual way, the one time I needed you." She stopped at the door at the sound of his voice. "In a very unusual way you were my friend. Maybe it lasted a day. Maybe it lasted an hour. But somehow I know it will never end."

Christine turned back around and looked at Raoul. She could see the man he once was before and felt tears drop from her eyes. He looked up to her and gave a weak smile.

"I'm going to leave. You and yours will not hear from me, I will not bother you any longer." More tears flooded her eyes and a smile came to her face. Raoul smiled and walked over to her. He took her face between his hands gently.

"In a very unusual way I think I'm in love with you. In a very unusual way I want to cry." Christine closed her eyes as he kindly kissed her forehead. They walked back up the stairs together where they gave each other one last smile before Raoul left.

"In a very unusual way I owe what I am to you. Though that at times it appears I won't stay, I never go," she said to herself as she watched him walk away. Christine began to make her way home knowing that the opera would soon be over and Erik would be home.

"Special to me in my life. Since the first day that I met you," she said as she looked at her wedding ring with great love and care. "How could I ever forget you once you had touched my soul?"

Christine removed her cape as she entered the lair, their home, her safe place. Erik was already home checking on their daughter. She walked over and draped her arms around his shoulders. He stood, taking her hand and leading her out of the sleeping girl's room. They stood in front of each other silent for a while.

"You spoke to him then." It wasn't a question. He watched his wife's expression carefully. She nodded. "So he is leaving. We will finally be rid of the Vicomte."

Christine smiled as Erik sighed. He tugged her into his arms and held her close.

"I should have known you would be listening," she said with a smile in her voice. Erik's body shook with silent laughter. He rested his cheek on her head and together they breathed deeply.

"In a very unusual way you've made me whole," they said together.

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry about the lack of updating. Been busy -_- but here it is. The end. Hope you like it. I will be posting another story however. If anyone is into INCEPTION check it out, see what you think. Thanks for all the comments and support! You guys have been great! **

**As usual I do not own Phantom of the Opera, the song In a very Unusual way, or characters. =)  
**


End file.
